


1 | Summer

by beatthe0dds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatthe0dds/pseuds/beatthe0dds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>repost. written in response to 30 day drabble challenge [which i never got to finish]. also unbeta'ed. all mistakes are mine. would very much love a beta, but i can't seem to find one.. anyway, on to post.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1 | Summer

**Author's Note:**

> repost. written in response to 30 day drabble challenge [which i never got to finish]. also unbeta'ed. all mistakes are mine. would very much love a beta, but i can't seem to find one.. anyway, on to post.

I have never been a fan — the murky puddles of water a kid would have loved to stomp his shoes on. The sweet slightly salty taste you remember on your lips as you were once that kid foolish enough to love the temporary wet and cold in the hottest of seasons. The mildew scent that seemed to permeate the air before the first drops start to fall.

It was all —- Audreyesque in its light innocence.

And yet there was that one time —- the softest brush against your lips. that brief subtle moment when you had been fascinated of its complete diffidence.

You licked your lips, closed your eyes as the taste lingers in the most unsettling of ways.

It maybe a moment of equivocation that had you enthralled.

With your eyes closed, your hands left feather light touches in your own lips. and you open your eyes

— the slight smirk on her lips and the midsummer rain is all that you can remember.


End file.
